Before it All Began
by crazyie4lharryandedward
Summary: This is just adding some spice to before Harry became a wizard, I just thought it sounded cool and wanted to see how people would like it!
1. Seeing

**This is before Harry knew he was a wizard and still lived with the Dursleys.**

Sitting at lunch alone, again, is Harry Potter, dressed in Dudley's huge jeans and t-shirt in a cafeteria of loud Junior High students, laughing, eating, and talking their 20-minute lunch away. Harry, having nothing better to do, observes the other students as he eats his school lunch, and he notices something, rather, someone, different.

She seemed normal, school uniform looked the same, brown hair, but he noticed two things about her appearance that stood out; she had pure golden eyes, and she didn't eat anything, though she did hold her fork and swirl her food around on her tray. He found this very strange, if she had an eating disorder, would she pretend she wasn't eating, or look unhealthy and tired? She did look pale, though.

The girl-who-didn't-eat was forgotten after school thanks to Dudley humiliating him by ruining his uniform with dirt and a bloody nose.

"You stupid boy! Dirt is hard to get of these uniforms, you know!" Aunt petunia screeched after he walked in the front door. Harry ignored her and grabbed a fistful of ice to put on his swelling nose.

"Do you have an encyclopedia? I need it for a report." He said.

"Don't change the subject, boy! You're skipping dinner and washing that uniform, I'm sick of doing it!" She yelled, waving her arms around in frustration. Harry didn't really care, one less report he had to do, and so he went to his room and got a rag.

While scrubbing his shirt, he heard his uncle Vernon come through the door.

"Good evening Petunia, my love. Dudley! How's my boy?" He boomed, and Harry heard a chair scraping on the floor and wood squeaking to let him know his uncle had sat down at the dinner table.

"Oh, Vernon, did you see those new people who moved in down the way? They're awful strange. They're probably not from around here. I heard one of them talking, and she had a strange accent." Petunia reported.

"Really? When did they move in?" Vernon said, his mouth full of his dinner.

"Just last Saturday, that's only three days," She replied, sounding eager to be questioned so she could spill the beans on these strange new people.

"Hum. Do you know what they look like?" The uncle asked.

"Well, I heard the next-door neighbors talking about how they wouldn't come off of their patio after she saw them, and they turned down the sweets she baked them, so she really couldn't get a good look." She blurted.

"Probably just some skinny rude people," He scoffed.

"Oh, I also figure they're pale, and there's three of them: a man, a woman, and a daughter, about Dudley's age. I think she goes to his school, too," She revealed.

Harry thought they could be talking about the gold-eyed girl, so he thought he might do some exploring this weekend.

**Eh not the best, I'm just a beginner, I know. Please comment!**


	2. Exploration

Friday evening rolled along quicker than expected, but Harry was still ready. He wore the clothes that best fit him, and waited until Dudley left with his gang. He had

heard enough over the week's dinner conversations to deduce where the strange neighbors lived. It was three or four on Saturday morning when Dudley finally

snuck out the front door. Harry grabbed a flashlight and headed out the back way. It was completely dark behind the neighborhood. Harry took his secret shortcut

to the park, and was there in minutes, way faster than Dudley's gang on bikes. He turned a corner and saw the house that was supposedly theirs, so he ran to get

a closer look.

For one of aunt Petunia's gossip stories, the way she talked about them made it seem like Harry was going to walk up to a haunted mansion, but it was just

another house on the block. He looked into the window and saw the kitchen. After Harry's eyes adjusted to the darkness, he saw boxes on what looked like the

kitchen table. His eyes traveled to the sink, which showed no signs of dirty dishes. He figured since they just moved in, they must eat out. Harry, slightly

disappointed, turned to go sit on the swings when he heard the door on the side of the house open and very quickly shut. He whipped around

and saw a light come on. Intrigued, he sprinted back up closer and heard the air whisper in the house. He looked in and saw a pair of golden eyes

looking right at him. He gasped and ducked down below the window, praying she didn't get a good look at his face.

After his feet fell asleep from squatting there so long, he decided it was safe to go back to his aunt and uncle's. He tore back through the woods and didn't stop

until he got to the back door. He opened the door silently and crept back to his closet under the stairs.


End file.
